We Are the World 25 for Haiti: ToonSchool Edition
by NashWalker
Summary: Based on the ToonSchool fic by dannyfangirl. Join all of your favorite cartoon characters as they sing the remake of the famous charity single to help relieve the devastation caused by the Haitian Earthquake. Read & Review!


The following is a ToonSchool version of We Are the World: 25 For Haiti. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE SONG OR ITS LYRICS, OR THE ToonSchool STORY!! The latter of which belongs to dannyfangirl. I created this songfic to remind everyone of the devastation the Haiti Quake has caused and what we humans and the cartoons can do to help make things better for the Haitian people.

And so now I present to you: _**We Are the World 25 For Haiti: ToonSchool Edition**_.

* * *

In ToonTown, there was a gathering at ToonSchool's auditorium. Parents, guardians and Townsfolk had arrived to see a special charity event at the world best school for young cartoons. Once everyone was seated, the lighted dimmed and Daisy Duck, the secretary for ToonSchool's principal, stepped in to a spotlight with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she greeted the audience "welcome to our special charity event. We would like to thank you for your $5 donations that you hand-in at the auditorium entrance. And now without further ado, to discuss the event which you are all here for, here are ToonSchool's principal and our mayor, Mickey Mouse and our deputy mayor, Bugs Bunny."

Daisy exited stage right and entering from stage left were Mickey and Bugs.

Good evening, everybody and welcome to our special charity, which is also being broadcast all around ToonTown and the cartoon world," Mickey said.

"Now let's get down to business, doc," Bugs put in. "As you know, this past month the human-world country of Haiti has been devastated by a massive earthquake."

"That's right, now the humans are doing everything to help the homeless, the sick and injured, the poor and starving, and especially the orphaned children."

"And also, human celebrities have gotten in on the action too, doc. The hit song 'We are the World', written by Lionel Ritchie, and the late, great King of Pop, Michael Jackson and sung by them and many other music stars in 1985, was remade and sung by today's top human music artists, on its 25th anniversary," Bugs said.

"With a resource we placed in the recording studio, we have gained the remake version and have rehearsed with our students and your children to help the relief efforts," Mickey added.

"And now we present, 'We Are the World 25 for Haiti' by the ToonSchool Grand Choir," Mickey and Bugs said together. They then walked off the stage as the lights dimmed.

Some slow music started playing, and the front stage lights switched on to display Ash Ketchum, who after a few minutes began to sing.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: _**There comes a time**_

_**When we heed a certain call**_

Then Juniper Lee and Abigail "Numbah 5" Lincoln came out of the backstage darkness and began to sing along.

Juniper Lee & Numbah 5: _**When the world must come together as one  
**_

Numbah 5 then went solo and was joined by Sam Manson

Numbah 5: _**There are people dying**_

Sam Manson: _**And it's time to lend a hand to life**_

_**The greatest gift of all  
**_

Danny Fenton/Phantom then appeared on stage and started to sing.

Danny Fenton/Phantom: _**We can't go on  
Pretending day by day  
**_

Danny was then joined by Robin of the Teen Titans

Robin: _**That someone, somehow will soon make a change**_

Then Lilo Pelekai came on stage and began singing.

Lilo Pelekai: _**We are all a part of  
God's great big family  
And the truth, you know love is all we need**_

Phineas Flynn walked on stage and began singing the Chorus.

[Chorus]  
Phineas Flynn: _**We are the world  
We are the children**_

Phineas was then joined by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who began duetting with him.

Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: _**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

_**So let's start giving**_

Starfire of the Teen Titans flew on stage and finished the chorus.

Starfire: _**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Kimi Watanabe-Finster walked out of the dark backstage and began singing the next verse.

Kimi Watanabe-Finster: _**Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
**_

Manny Rivera/El Tigre then jumped on stage and sang the next part.

Manny Rivera/El Tigre: _**So there cries for help  
will not be in vain**_

Juniper Lee then took the next verse.

Juniper Lee: _**We can't let them suffer  
no we cannot turn away**_

Zak Saturday then walked up and sang along.

Zak Saturday: _**Right now they need a helping hand**_

Stitch rolled on the stage and sang the chorus, the first part in Haitian.

Stitch: _**Nou se mond la  
We are the children**_

Dash Parr super-sped on stage and took the next verse.

Dash Parr: _**We are the ones who make a brighter day  
so let's start giving  
**_

Kim Possible then hopped out and sang the chorus's third part.

Kim Possible: _**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
**_

Cornelius Fillmore came up and sang the next part.

Cornelius Fillmore: _**It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Phineas sand the next verse followed by his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, biological sister, Candace Flynn, and Powerpuff Girl, Blossum.

Phineas Flynn: _**When you're down and out  
There seems no hope at all  
**_

Ferb Fletcher: _**But if you just believe**_

_**There's no way we can fall  
**_

Candace Flynn: _**Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change can only come  
**_

Blossum: _**When we stand together as one**_

The backstage lights then switched on to show portable bleachers filled with nearly 100 students as they sang the chorus in unison, with many of them singing in solo parts our duets.

Chorus – All: _**We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
**_

Ben Tennyson: _**Got to start giving  
**_

All:  
_**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**_

Danielle Fenton/Phantom: _**It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me  
**_

Trixie Tang & Trixie Carter: _**We are the world**_

_**We are the children**_

Robin: _**It's for the children  
**_

Jimmy Neutron: _**We are the ones who make a brighter day**_

Danielle Fenton/Phantom: _**So let's start giving**_

Timmy Turner: _**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**_  
_**It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Chorus – All: _**We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
**_

Bart Simpson: _**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Ray-Ray Lee & Haley Long: _**We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
**_

Zak Saturday even imitated Ray Charles briefly.

Zak Saturday imitating Ray Charles: _**There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Next, Jake Long, Cyborg, Wade Load, and Alvin and the Chipmunks all did a long rap verse as the rest of the singers and the audience clapped the beat.

Rapping – Jake Long, Cyborg, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Wade Load: _**We all need somebody that we can lean on  
when you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone  
when the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm  
when the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on  
we are the World united by love so strong  
when the radio isn't on you can hear the songs  
a guided light on the dark road your walking on  
a sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone  
someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone  
we are the World connected by a common bond**_  
_**Love the whole planet sing it along**_

Chorus – All:_** We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Beast Boy and Lisa Simpson then overlapped the chorus, alternating verses for a while, while Stitch and some children sang some lines in Haitian and English.

Lisa Simpson: _**Everyday citizens  
everybody pitching in**_

Singing - Children & Stitch: _**Nou se mond la  
nou se timoun yo**_

Beast Boy:_** You and I  
You and I  
**_

Lisa Simpson: _**Uh, 12 days no water  
wishing will to live  
**_

Beast Boy: _**We amplified the love we watching multiply  
**_

Lisa Simpson: _**Feeling like the Worlds end  
we can make the World win**_  
Beast Boy: _**Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia  
and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us**_

The chorus continues to be sung as Stitch closes the song with some scating.

Chorus – All:_** We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we make a better day  
Just you and me**_

Stitch: _**Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha  
Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha  
Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha**_

The moment the song ended, the audience when up in a round of applause. The performers all took a bow before the stage went dark and the curtain closed.

* * *

Soloists (in order of appearance and whose line(s) sung)

Justin Bieber-Ash Ketchum

Nicole Scherzinger-Juniper Lee

Jennifer Hudson-Numbah 5

Jennifer Nettles-Sam Manson

Josh Groban-Danny Fenton/Phantom

Tony Bennett-Robin

Mary J. Blige-Lilo Pelekai

Michael Jackson-Phineas Flynn

Janet Jackson-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Barbra Streisand-Starfire

Miley Cyrus-Kimi Watanabe-Finster

Enrique Iglesias-Manny Rivera/El Tigre

Jamie Foxx-Zak Saturday

Wyclef Jean-Stitch

Adam Levine-Dash Parr

P!nk-Kim Possible

BeBe Winans-Cornelius Fillmore

Usher-Ferb Fletcher

Celine Dion-Candace Flynn

Fergie-Blossum

Nick Jonas-Ben Tennyson

Toni Braxton-Danielle Fenton/Phantom

Mary Mary-Trixie Tang & Trixie Carter

Isaac Slade-Jimmy Neutron

Lil' Wayne-Timmy Turner

Akon-Bart Simpson

T-Pain-Ray-Ray Lee & Haley Long

LL Cool J-Jake Long

Will-i-am-Cyborg & Beast Boy

Snoop Dog-Alvin Seville

Busta Rhymes-Simon Seville

Swizz Beatz-Theodore Seville

Iyaz-Wade Load

Kanye West-Lisa Simpson


End file.
